Delicious Mistake
by Katieandleslie
Summary: After the Cullen's left, Charlie begins abusing Bella. She decides to run away from home and runs into Jasper. But Jasper isn't like she remembers. And he's not with Alice anymore... Rated M for future chapters. J/B
1. Chapter 1

I was running. I was running from my past, my present, and my almost no guarantee of a future. Running through the great depths of woods behind my house would be a tough challenge. Looking back I now realize what a great risk I was taking. I can't bring myself to think what would have happened – or for that matter what wouldn't have happened – had I not ran away from home. I might not be alive right now. It still doesn't feel as if I am. Running into that forest turned out to be the most intriguingly delicious mistake of my life.

The fresh sting of a harsh slap burned like acid on my cheek. It was familiar and haunting. As I saw my own father stalks towards me and yell in my face as spittle sprayed my face. I found myself unable to pay attention to his endless babble on what a terrible daughter I am. Everything inside was numb and raw. I felt like a jumbled mess that no one could ever unscramble enough to understand.

"Answer me!" Charlie screamed in my face violent profanities and bottomless threats. I snapped out of my thoughts and discovered he was waiting for an answer to something I hadn't heard. My palms started to sweat and my eyes stung as I knew what was about to happen.

"You ungrateful brat!" his last words I remember keep echoing through my head. I felt his grimy hands wind in my hair and jerk hard.

He was pulling me out of my once refuge of a bedroom. It was now to full of memories of my old family. The Cullen's were good to me, but they left and I refuse to think or speak of them anymore. I can't even bare to say HIS name. After they left the side of my father I hadn't seen since I was a very small girl was brought to the surface.

"You don't deserve this house. You don't appreciate it enough you little-," Charlie rambled on. I noticed with dread that he was pulling me towards the stairs. I started fighting, panic and adrenaline rushing through my veins now that I knew his plan. He was still pulling me along by my hair and everything seemed in slow motion as he gave me a final shove.

I was so close to falling down the stairs now. I was standing on the edge and I realized how much of my life was spent 'on the edge'. "Are you going to beg? Or fight little one?" Charlie mocked. I wasn't the quiet Bella that I was when the Cullen's were here. So my response may come as a surprise. I spat in his face.  
"How dare you!" he yelled and then his hand jerked my hair back again which sent me tumbling down the stairs. Each bump was like an earthquake. I could feel my world shattering into pieces. When I finally reached the bottom I lay there for a moment. Unable to move or barely breathe because of shock; I listened to see if he would come down the stairs or walk away.

I finally heard his drunken footsteps retreat. I picked myself and looked around at this small house. The tears spilled up again when I remembered the good memories of playing princess, going on treasure hunts, playing dress up in my mama's closet, and late family dinners.

It was all gone now. I'm certainly no child anymore. But, oh, how I wish I was. The divorce between Rene and Charlie was peaceful and I lived with her in Phoenix until I was 18. Then I moved here with Charlie and met HIM and the Cullen's. My life was amazing until the night that Jasper almost lost control and they all left me. Coincidently, that's when Charlie turned bad again. I've lived with his abuse for almost a year. They've been gone for almost a year.

I looked down at the many bruises and cuts caused by Charlie. Then lifted my wrists at the once I'd caused myself. I felt weak and stupid, and couldn't take this life anymore. Only thing was that I was too much of a coward to kill myself. So I decided to run.

So now I'm running as fast as I can. The wind is whirring in my face and hair, and I love the feeling. My sides are burning with the need for a rest so I stop. The pure white of the falling snow surrounds me and the lonely silence was profound and beautiful. I stare up at the sky as the sun sets. I've never witnessed a real sunset but this is lovely.

That's when it happened. I felt a rush of wind and could sense someone was here. The smell of honeysuckle and sunlight was thick and intoxicated. I knew that smell.

"Mm, you smell delectable, Bella." His dark voice drawls out. "It's like strawberries and freesia." I can feel his nose skim across my shoulder as he stands behind me. I shiver just now realizing how cold it is out here.

"Jasper." I can't find the words to say anything else. I turn my head to see his face and gasp as I notice his eyes are red as rubies now.

"That's Major Whitlock to you." He drawls again as his voice takes on a commanding tone. This isn't the Jasper I knew from a year ago. Just as I notice how close my face is to his, he notices my breath on his face and his eyes darken with blood lust.

"Bella take a step back, I'm not like you remember." He says quietly as his eye stare unblinkingly at my neck. Deep down I know that there is no way in hell Jasper would hurt me. So I do the most stupid thing in that moment.

I throw myself in his arms and inhale his sweet scent. "I missed you. You all just left without a goodbye." He stiffens in front of me, and I jump back in shock. "Crap, I'm sorry I just couldn't…" I say unsure how to phrase it. Jasper just chuckles darkly and says, "You're foolish you know that right?"

This hurts a little because of how many times Charlie has said it. So I stare down at my hands and say, "Yeah, I get that a lot." He must have noticed my emotions go down so he put a hand on my shoulder. "Why are your eyes red?"

"You're not scared?"

"You should know that better than anyone."

Jasper had a tempting smirk on his face that made my heart flutter. "True enough. I have strayed from the Cullen's veggie diet." I chuckled at this humorlessly. "Carlisle has been gracious enough to allow me to stay at their house even though Alice and I are not together, as long as I don't kill anyone that could bring suspicion to fall upon us."

"Wait a minute you and Alice aren't together? Since when; I thought you guys were mates." I exclaimed.

I looked up at the sky; it was getting darker and night would fall soon. Jasper, of course, had noticed this too. "Well, I presume you don't want to go home?" I shook my head. "Then let me carry you to our new home. We live up higher into Canada now. I can answer that last question of yours on the way."

"I don't know will _he_ be there?" Jasper face softened as he noticed my hurt at the mention of him. He shook his head. "Then I would love to."

Jasper picked me up bridal style. I was relieved that I didn't have to piggyback like _he_ used to make me do. He started running and it had been such a long time that I gasped at the speed. Jasper smirked at this.

"Okay well, when Alice met me so long ago she had told me of my future with the Cullen's. She told me we would be best friends for nearly 50 years, and then I would meet my mate. So we got married so we could spend that time together. She helped me so much. She brought me back from the darkness that Maria's army gave me. I will be eternally grateful for that. Alice is still my best friend; we just got a divorce a week ago. That was when she told me it was 'time'." He said all of this with no emotion. But as he continued his voice got deeper and darker. "I've realized now, though, the darkness she took away from me is part of who I am. I did terrible things to humans and vampires alike while I worked for Maria and I still feel no guilt for it."

This was the dark side of Jasper that I had heard about but never seen. My thoughts were unable to linger on that for we had arrived at a large Victorian house. The shudders around the windows were pitch black and the house seemed vintage yet magnificent. "The house is lovely. It looks perfect for a house of vampires." I say as my eyes turn to Jasper. He laughs, actually laughs, at this and it's a gorgeous sound, like thunder and southern church bells.

He lowers me slowly to the ground, and catches me as I almost fall. He walks into the house first and I follow. Everyone is standing around. Though, as  
Jasper promised _he_ isn't there. Jasper resumes his place in the back, farthest from me, like he normally would.

"Bella!" Alice exclaims, and gives me a bone crunching hug. Ever since Charlie has started acting abusive I can't stand having people touch me. I don't hug back but I let her hug me because I know she's missed me. As I'm staring at the ground, a hear Jasper tell me she shouldn't touch me right now.

Alice fly back a few feet and looks at me. Her face is full of hurt, and her eyes fill with tears that will never spill over. I smile sadly at her and quietly say, "Sorry, Alice, I've missed you too. I've missed all of you."

I can feel them scrutinizing my face. Even Rosalie looks a little apologetic. Emmett steps in front of me and looks down. "We really hurt you when we left didn't we?"

For some odd reason this angers me and I can see a smirk light up Jasper's face then it disappears as quick as it came. "Hurt me? _Hurt_ me? You all left without even a 'screw you Bella'!" I can't help the tears that fall now. "The worst part isn't even that. It's that you all weren't there to protect me from –?" I realize I'm about to spill the beans on my father so I shut my mouth. "You know what, never mind."

"Protect you from whom, Bella?" Esme asks with concern covering her face. I just shake my head to indicate I don't want to talk about it.

"Bella, we apologize for leaving you, it was a huge mistake, which we can't take back. Edward convinced us it would be best for your safety. I can see that was the wrong solution to solve the problem of your safety." Carlisle, always the compassionate one, says to me. He gives me a sympathetic smile when he sees me cringe at _his_ name.

"Thank you, Carlisle that means a lot to me."

I walk over and sit on the couch and Esme sit next to me and puts an arm around me. Emmett and Carlisle sit on the opposite couch, and Jasper sits in a chair while Alice stands next to him. My eyes widen when Rosalie comes to sit next to me and smiles at me. _I must be in a parallel universe,_ I think to myself.

"So Bella, it's really late, are you going to stay with us tonight?" Rosalie asks as she puts a hand on my knee. I'm shocked that she's acting so nice to me that I can't think of anything to say for a moment.

In that moment, a ferocious growl fills the room and everyone turn to look at Jasper. He has a grimace on his face and he stalks over to me. He gets on his knees in front of me. "Did I do that to you when I carried you here?" he demands. He's staring at one of the many bruises on my leg from the fall off the stairs.

"No, Jasper you didn't do that." I say wanting this topic to be over. He looks into my eyes; a silent question in his eyes. I just stare back unable to think because of how charming he looks. I'm officially dazzled.

He growls quieter and asks, "Well what are they from?" One moment he was kneeling in front of me, the next he's standing and jerking me to a standing position also. "They're all over you, and scars also." He cries as he inspects my arms and shoulders.

"My father," I say quietly, unable to hold it in anymore. His head jerks up at inhuman speed. I've observed that when he's angry he seems incapable of human speed. His eyes are black and angry, and demanding me to tell him.

Alice's tiny voice comes from behind me, "No." she says as she sees the future of what I'm about to tell them. The Cullen's are all standing around me and the sobs seem to come quietly for once. I give them the cliff notes version of how my father turned abusive. How it started out as yelling, then the slaps and hits, then how he had pulled the knife on me before. I finish with how he threw me down the stares.

Emmett is the first to envelop me in his large embrace, and then the rest follow. I allow them all to hug me, and for once it feels… good. I feel a cool hand on my cheek and calm and peace enters me. I turn towards it and find Jasper and gasp in shock. Jasper never touched me when I was with Edward. In fact he hardly came close to me at all.

He must have felt my shock because he jerked his hand away, and stepped back into the corners again. "Jasper?" I ask. His face shows no emotion. I step up close to him. "Why did you shrink back?"

"Your emotions." He answers simply.

I sigh, and ask exasperatedly, "And what exactly was I feeling, Jasper?"

"Sadness, peace, contentment, then shock." He answers with a confused look on his face.

"And what am I feeling now?" I question, hoping he'll understand.

"Confusion, amusement, frustration, and well… your pissed." _Bingo._

"Jasper I was shocked because you've never tried to get close to me before, that's all." I explain.

He smirks. "That wasn't my entire fault. Edward warned me to stay away from you." He says. I look around at the room and notice everyone finds our interaction rather funny. I was smiling at Alice when Jasper grabs my wrist, and peace and calm fill me again. I turn towards him again with my eyes closed in contentment. I slowly open them and see Jasper is frowning angrily at me.

"Jasper?" I ask kind of frightened by his mood swings, but I guess I should expect that from an empath.

"Please tell me you didn't do this to yourself." He says with a voice that doesn't quite match his expression. I'm completely confused until I feel his thumb rub the underside of my wrist; the place that I had cut myself. My eyes widen with recognition and I shake my head.

Suddenly my back is to the wall while he holds my wrists up and stares me in the eyes. "Don't you dare lie to me, Isabella." His eyes are piercing into my soul as they turn black with anger, once again. I look down and away from them because they do something to me but it's definitely not fear.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"No, you're not." Note to self: Do not lie to an empath.

"Jasper please let Bella go, I'm sure she can explain this to us in a different manner." Car-lisle says with his parental voice.

Alice gasps audibly as she has a vision. Jasper turns his head to look at her. Her face goes blank for a second then her eyes flicker to me then to Jasper. "Don't do this, please Jasper." She pleads.

He turns back to me and looks as if he's deciding something, then he smirks. Emmett tries to walk up to us. "Let her go, Jasper. You're acting foolishly." He says. But as he takes his first step Jasper growls. And the sound sends butterflies to my stomach. Angry Jasper is kind of hot.

"Emmett wait! This isn't the Jasper you know." Alice says in a tiny voice.

Jasper shakes his head and says something I can't hear. "We'll be back, Carlisle." He says. His voice sounds kind of distracted like he's trying to control something. The next thing I know he's pulling me outside. I hear Emmett and Alice rush forward to stop him, but Carlisle commands them to let us go.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, thank you so much for all the reviews, negative and positive. This chapter isn't as good but I promise you it will get better. A special thanks to: free-to-fly-2010 you comment inspired me the most, and yes I promise that something "fitting" will happen to Charlie :)

Jasper picked me up again and we were flying through the woods. I could see that he was still angry so I thought of a way to distract him. "Do you still love Alice?" I ask. Suddenly, the world jolts, as he comes to an immediate stop and looks down at me.

"Do I still love Alice?" he repeats, confused. I nod and he answers, "Of course I still love Alice."

"But do you still _love_ her?" I emphasis it to get my point across.

"We'll talk about this later, they can still hear us." He replies.

"What are they saying?" I ask, wishing I had the capability to hear a well as him.

"They are arguing on whether they should come after us, and Alice is trying to persuade them that I'm not 'Jasper' anymore."

"What do you think?" My voice gives away the tiny amount of fear I'm feeling. Jasper sets me down and contemplates this for a moment. He looks as if he's lost in a memory of long ago.

"She is referring to when I was in Maria's army. No one ever called me by my real name." He stares down at me for a second then asks, "Did Edward ever tell you about the God of War?"

"Yes, he said he also fought in the southern wars. That he was a merciless leader who never lost a fight. He told me his name was feared by all you kind." I answer to the best of my knowledge of what Edward has told me.

Jasper sighs and says so quietly I barely hear him, "That was me, Isabella."

I'm stunned into silence for a moment. My thoughts turn to mush as I take this in. Edward had always sounded afraid of this God of War, when in reality it was only Jasper. We stood in silence for a couple of minutes, but it's not an awkward kind. Just to lighten the mood I try to project a little anger and mutter, "I go by Bella."

He chuckles at this and sighs, "Time to talk." My brows furrow in confusion. Then I remember why he pulled me out here in the first place.

"Why did you hurt yourself?" his voice his quiet and doesn't reveal the anger I'm sure he feels right now.

"It's a selfish reason." Jasper doesn't reply and realize he's waiting for me to explain. "I didn't know what else to do. It hurt when you all left, it hurt worse when Charlie hit me. It made me feel weak that everyone I loved could hurt me and I was helpless. The pain is different when you do it yourself; it's satisfying. I thought about killing myself but I could never bring myself to do it. I probably sound crazy to you."

What I really wanted in that moment was someone to hug me to tell me everything would be alright. But Jasper has a way of surprising you. "I'm not going to pat you on the back for hurting yourself, Bella." His words are hard, and remind me to stop feeling sorry for myself. It's funny that this was just what I really needed.

Jasper holds out his hand and I take it. "The house is just up here." He shows me to a plain looking house in the middle of the woods. It's not large, but certainly not small. "This is where I go when I need time to think." He explains. "And you probably need to sleep right now. The guest room is down the hall, first door on your right." We walk in and he follows me to my room. "I need to hunt and I don't think you would be willing, so I'll see you in the morning." He says but still doesn't leave. I turn around towards him and gasp at how close he is.

"Jasper?" his hand falls upon my cheek my eyes close as I try to fight from leaning into him.

"Bella, please, do not believe a word that your father has said to you. Edward either. I've brought you here to tell you some secrets of his. I know what he told you in the woods and don't you dare believe it. You are so much stronger than you know." He tells me as his crimson eyes bore into mine. My heart flutters as I think of Jasper as salty sweet. He has one side that is fierce and evil, but it's his belief in the truth that makes him irresistibly sweet in times like these.

"Thank you Jasper." He nods and turns to leave. I return my eyes upon the bed and notice how tired I am. Unfortunately, I had no time to bring clothes so I jump into bed in the ones I have on, and almost immediately fall asleep. The last thought in my head was, _did Jasper just joke about me being willing for him to drink from me?_

JPOV (you know you were waiting for it!)

I returned from my hunting trip, to find Bella fast asleep in the guest room where I left her. I walk in quietly and stand next to her. She's amazingly beautiful, even with the scars and bruises. I can't help but breathe in her delectable scent. The burn in my throat flares once again, but I promise myself not to ruin this. Alice told me my mate was soon to arrive, and that I had known her for a long time, just not really _known_ her. Is it possible that it's Bella? I push that thought away thinking of its absurdity.

Bella rolls over in her sleep and hugs the pillow next to her tightly. I feel a pang of jealousy over the pillow. _Whoa! I'm losing it!_ I think to myself. I was not just jealous of a fucking pillow. "Jasper…" she sighs, and my stomach tightens. She just said my name. I can feel her radiating contentment. God, if I ever see Edward again I'm going to make sure he has a slow, painful death for ever hurting this angel. The sun begins to shine through the window so I flash downstairs, and wait in anticipation for Bella to wake up.

BPOV

As I wake up, I sit up and massage the cramp in my neck. I slept without a single nightmare last night, for the first time in a year. I felt safe here with Jasper while I know it should be the opposite. I rush to the bathroom and take a warm shower hoping that he won't mind. When I'm done I step out and stare in the mirror. The sight looks nothing like me. Dark circles under my eyes, purple bruises from head to toe, and I don't dare turn to look at my back.

I walk back into my room in just the towel. The window is open and I stare outside for a moment lost in thoughts, when I hear the door open. Jasper is standing there with wide eyes. I say nothing, thinking he'll just close the door and leave but suddenly he walks forward. I'm sure he can feel my shock and fear but he ignores it.

"What is this?" he asks. He's suddenly standing behind me and I feel his cool finger trace the scars that completely cover my back. "Can I see?" he asks quietly.

"No" this topic is off limits for sure.

"Why?" he asks. And since I can't think of a good reason I lower the towel in the back a little so he can see the full design. He gasps in surprise. "Oh my god… who did this to you?" His voice is dripping with anger.

"Victoria. But I'm not saying anything else right now okay?" I plead.

"His hands trace the angel wings that she had carved into my back so long ago. I had learned to embrace them and not dread them. They really were beautiful in the light; unless you look closely it could just be a large pale tattoo.

"I'll kill her." His voice is strained and he looks me in the eyes. In this moment I become extremely frightened. Victoria had haunted me off and on since they had been gone. Saying each time that my death would come, but not before I suffered enough. She told me if the Cullen's ever found out of her visits that it would get worse, much worse.

"Why are you scared?"

"You can't let her know you know."

Jasper studies my face for a moment. "You really are a danger magnet." He says at last. He picks my clothes up off the floor. "Get dressed, we can stop at the Cullen's and get you some clothes, then you have a lot of explaining to do." He says and leaves the room, and I almost don't notice the peace he sends me using his gift.

Well, I didn't leave you a cliffy in this chapter. Honestly, this chapter sucked in my mind, but I promise the next will have some dark humor in it. So leave me some reviews, and tell me what you want to see happen in the future, the first 5 will get their wish. Thnx!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I'm back! I tried to get this story out of my head and onto here as soon as possible, because I hate when you're reading a story and the person waits like 2 weeks to update. So I'm making a pledge to you guys to get my chapters out in less than a week. Anyways, no one probably reads these author notes, so onto the story, and onto my absolutely charming Jasper, who unfortunately I do not own; sad face.

* * *

As soon as I'm dressed and ready I hurry down the stairs to find Jasper holding a coat out for me. "It's rather cold outside, and you have no coat so, here, take mine."

"Thanks." I reply and shrug into his jacket. I can't help it when I turn my head to the side to smell the inside of it. Jasper's sent is intoxicating and musky. Its way manlier than Edward's, that smelled like sugar and spice and everything nice. Jasper raises an eyebrow as he feels my amusement. I just shrug my shoulders at him.

"Okay let's get going, darlin" I smile at his endearment. He picks me up and we start flying through the woods again. Jasper was right though, it's much colder out this morning. I snuggle into Jasper's chest to hide from the wind, he looks down and smirks. If he wasn't the sexiest creature on the planet when he did that I would be slapping those smirks of his face right now.

Once we arrive at the house Jasper doesn't set me down. He walks into the house nonchalantly, like nothing had happened the day before. The Cullen's are strewn about the room and they freeze in place and stare when we walk in. Jasper sits me down on the couch and sits down beside me.

No one moves. No one makes a sound. The silence rings in my ears until I see someone walk out of the kitchen into the living room where we were. Jasper looks up and glares at him.

Edward walks toward us, and Jasper lets out a growl. This confuses me to no end. Why is Jasper growling at Edward? What is Edward doing here? Why is he standing there give me the evil eye? "Long time no see, Bella." He says.

I don't reply, just lean into Jasper's side and grab his hand. Edward's eyes flicker to our hands then he looks to Jasper. "Oh so you've been hooking up with my mate while I was gone?" he smirks evilly.

Jasper's growl gets louder, "She is not your mate Edward." I shiver at the sound of Jasper's voice. It's cold and threatening.

"Oh, your right, she's more of a pet to me, but either way I own her." Edwards counters. I can't stop the gasp that escapes my lips; I hear Esme and Rose gasp at this too.

Suddenly, everything becomes clear in the second. Edward never loved me; he kept me around so he could tempt himself with my blood. That's the secret of Edward's that Jasper was going to tell me. I had been used. I cringe in disgust when I remember how he said he 'owns' me. "Why are you here Edward?" I ask in an attempt to get some answers.

"To finish what I started." He laughs darkly. "I was just waiting for the right moment, Bella. I've never smelt anything as tempting as your blood. At the birthday party, however, Jasper ruined my plans. Now why don't you hand yourself over to me, and this all can be over quickly. If not I could just sick Victoria on you again."

"You forced Victoria to…" I begin but he cuts me off.

"Oh no, Victoria was all too willing, I just had to… persuade her a bit. You know what I have a better idea to get you to come." Just as I realize Edward wants me to come to him since Jasper would probably kill him if he came to me, Edward grabs Rosalie around the waist and holds her to him. She struggles and fights but he is much stronger than she. "Come on Bella, give yourself up to me, or Rose and I can leave here and have some fun." Emmett starts to walk forward to help her but Edward repositions himself so that all he had to do was jerk his arm to the right and Rosalie would be incapacitated. Her eyes were wide with fear, and Emmett stopped where he was.

I couldn't let this happen to Rose so I stand up, shakily. Jasper immediately grabs my wrist and yanks me down. "Don't do it, Bella."

"He's going to hurt Rosalie if I don't!" I scream in his face. Jasper is unfazed by me, and I feel the tears start to fall as I watch Edward leave with Rose. Emmett tries to run after him in rage, but the Cullen's hold him back.

"We'll get her back, Em. If we go after him he'll kill her though." Car lisle lays a hand on his shoulder, and speaks softly.  
It feels like a hundred pound weight is on my shoulders as I start to cry. "This is my entire fault." I say into my hands. I feel Jasper pull me into his lap and hold me tightly to him. His grip is a little strong and I wince in pain, but he loosens it once he notices this.

"No, Bella." He says pleadingly. "Don't let him get to you. There was nothing we could do. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is, Jasper! If I had never entered this family none of these things would have happened; I'm a curse." I scream this into his face, and he stands and looks down at me.

Jasper narrows his eyes at me and says in a loud voice, "So Edward's become a sadistic bastard. You're just going to sit there and have a pity party over your pathetic life? You couldn't be further from the truth when you say that it's your fault! So pull on your big girl pants!" He yells back at me. Then softly he says, "Like I said, you're so much stronger than you know."

Funny; him yelling at me is just what I wanted, but I still need a little peace. "Edward, Charlie, Victoria—"

"All were very odd coincident. Nothing was your fault, Isabella." He concludes for me. I look back up at him and stare into his beautiful butterscotch eyes, and have the feeling to kiss him. _Whoa! Where did that thought come from?_ I ask myself. Am I starting to feel things for Jasper? I mean, yes he's super hot, always makes me feel better, understands me better than anyone here, and when he looks at me I swear I could just- _Okay, Bella, shut yourself up right now._

Jasper feels where my emotions were going and raises an eyebrow. I'm about to say something when Emmett interrupts us.  
"What the hell is with you guys?" he asks with the cutest confused look at us. "I mean one minute Bella looks like she could die from fright from you, then the next you guys look like your about to kiss." _Thank you, observant brother._

I can't help but feel fear at this; fear for loving Jasper. I don't think I'm ready to trust someone again but I feel something pulling me to Jasper. But then again, with a man as dark as Jasper, I guess your bound to feel some fear. The opposite emotions, love and fear, overwhelm me and I fall to the floor and wrap my arms around my knees. I can't remember how to love. Edward, Victoria, and especially my father, took that away from me.

Emmett looks down at me with worry on his face. "Bella you're shaking. Why are you scared? Edward's gone."

"I know." Emmett looks like he's about to ask me why I'm scared again but I just look up to Jasper in answer, hoping he'll understand. Wrong.

All of a sudden, Emmett is crashing Jasper against the wall. "What did you do to her when you guys left?" For some reason Jasper projects some mischief, and amusement towards me, and smirks at Emmett.

"Nothing you'll find out about." Jasper answers. Somehow this really sick joke amuses me so I play along.

"Emmett, please let him go." I fake-beg.

Emmett lets him go and looks at me. "Did Jasper do something to you while you were there?" he demands with a scared look.

"Yes." I answer honestly. Emmett signs for me to explain and I sigh. "He helped me."

Jasper chuckles at this and adds, "I'm still mad at her," he says, referring to me cutting myself. "But she's making it up to me."

Emmett looks really worried for a second. Jasper and I burst out in laughter. Emmett is so confused; you don't have to be an em path to see that. "Emmett we were just messing with you."

"What the hell, Bella? I thought he had raped you or something." Emmett exclaims, angrily. Jasper laughs loudly at this, and opens his mouth to say something, but decides not to.

I look around the room and notice everyone else is gone. Jasper picks up my curiosity and tells me that they left to go hunting. He puts a hand on Emmett's shoulder, "Stop trying to hate yourself, man, we'll get her back." Emmett's face finally shows his sadness and worry. He simply nods and goes upstairs.

"Okay so care to explain the lust I felt from you early?" Jasper asks bluntly.

"Um, not really" Jasper nods and says that he's leaving to go talk to Alice about something and that I should get some rest. I hesitate then ask, "Where should I sleep?" I sure as hell am not sleeping in Edward's room.

"Take my room." He answers, and leaves.  
I walk up the stairs and to Jasper's room, which I've never stepped foot in before. It's full of shelves of books about things like, the civil war, and fighting strategies. His bed is large, but plain. I decide to take a shower first so I walk across the hall to Alice's room. As much as she tries to dress me herself, she won't mind if I borrow some pajamas. Plus, what use does she have for them?

I walk back into Jasper's room and into the adjoined bathroom carrying the silky pajamas. I wash my body using Jasper's soap since I had forgotten to get that too. His soap was musky, but sweet at the same time. Once I was done I dressed in the pajamas and settled into bed.

JPOV

As soon as I left the house I took a breath of fresh air, now that it wasn't tainted by her scent. I had to find Alice. Of course, as soon as I thought that she showed having seen a vision of me trying to find her. "Jasper, did you need something?" she asks sweetly.

Now, how to phrase the question? "It's Bella isn't it?"

"What's Bella?" she asks innocently.

"Alice" I groan. "She's my mate isn't she?"

Alice laughs her twinkly laugh and asks, "So you've felt the mating pull then?" I can feel her mischief at playing innocent like she doesn't know what I'm talking about.

"Yes, I feel the mating pull to her." I answer through gritted teeth. "It's like when I'm not with her, it hurts. Or when Edward spoke to her like that, I felt so protective of her."

Alice laughs again. No, not laughs; squeals. "That's so cute! How long have you felt this way?"

"Since I saw her in the forest" Alice squeals again. "Alice, please I have to know this. Should I tell her, or let it play out? How will she react?"

Her face goes blank for a second, and she grimaces. "Well, you should go ahead and tell her when you can. She'll react to it."

"What are you not telling me?" I demand. Alice grimaces again.

"Let's just say the Major may want to come out and play."

* * *

Oh, cl iffy! Sorry that it was still kind of short but I wanted to see how you guys will react to this chapter. Also, I have something to admit. Amaris1235, I totally freaked out when I saw that you had reviewed MY story. I'm a HUGE fan of _The Warlord!_ So anyone who is reading this go and check out her stories, she's amazing. (And her Jasper is much, much, darker. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

"Bella we need to talk." These are the words I hear as I was arguing with Emmett over how much he cheated. While playing Black Ops with me- a mistake he should've known- he had decided to take advantage of how much I sucked at video games.

"Sorry Emmett, but I'm done being cheated on" I said sickly sweet.

"Okay, Bella, see you later."

I walked up to Jasper whose face showed no emotion and stood in a stance that showed off his abs. "Hey, you wanted to see me?"

Jasper looked around at Emmett who was pretending not to listen to their conversation. "Let's go somewhere more… private." He said as he picked me up, not waiting for my reply, and started running at inhuman speed once again through the woods.

"What is this about, Jasper?" I asked curiously. Jasper glanced down at me but didn't say anything. Once he thought we were far enough he sat me down on a rock and paced with his hands in his hair in front of me. He had on a plain black shirt that clung to his body with dark wash jeans. His eyes were closed but, she knew that they were bright crimson as he had just hunted last night.

"Jasper" I was sure he felt my worry but he certainly didn't acknowledge it. "Are you okay?"

Suddenly his eyes flew open. He looked at me and looked lost in thought even though his eyes stared unblinking into mine. Most humans, and vampires for that matter, would have probably been frightened just at the sight of his eyes, but somehow I found them intriguing.

Jasper asked me something so quiet I barely heard and had to ask him to repeat. He immediately appeared in front of me and gripped my shoulders harshly. "Do you think of me as a monster?" His words were harsh and commanding, but the look in his eyes didn't match. They were sad and hurt.

"No, why would I think that?" he stared at me for a moment longer probably tasting my emotions to make sure that I wasn't lying to him. He nodded his head and continued to speak to me quietly.

"There's something you really need to know." I raised one eyebrow, signaling him to continue. He let out an exasperated sigh.

"I had no idea this could happen between humans and vampires…" I waited patiently for him to expel his thoughts, which seemed unusually jumbled for a vampire. "I felt something from the beginning, when you arrived in Forks, but I just assumed I was drawn to your blood. Then at your birthday," Jasper glanced at me and I grabbed his hand pushing out my understanding so that he would know I never blamed him.

Jasper gave me an apologetic smile before continuing. "At your birthday, I realized it when you blood spilt. I could see it in you eyes, and feel it in you emotions. I wasn't running to attack you, Bella."

"Why did you try to run to me?" I asked extremely confused by his words.

"It was instinctual; I had to get to you." Jasper's hand came to cup my cheek, and I subconsciously leaned into it. "You're my mate."

It took a minute for my brain to process that. Now Jasper was the patient one who waited while my head spun. How could that be possible? My mate is the God of War? How could I be mated to someone as strong and godly beautiful as Jasper?

"Well that explains a lot." I said hoping to ease some of the tension. Jasper chuckled, and nodded his head in agreement.

"How can you know for sure?" I asked.

"The mating pull. It's the ache you feel in your heart when you mate isn't near you. When they are you're… drawn to them, like a magnet." Jasper eyes were burning into my soul, like they so often do. This time was different though. I could seem him in a different life.

His golden waves were disheveled from running his hands through them. His mouth was in a tight line as if he was unsure of how I would respond. His hand was still in mine and holding tight. His chest was rising and falling with unnecessary breaths. I could now recognize the small scar over his right eyebrow and one below and to the left of his mouth. His neck was scarred also and had and had two rings around from what I assumed were dismemberments. I looked into his eyes and was able to see past the hardness. Behind it there was pain, sadness, and grief.

I could see the worry swimming in the red that I wouldn't accept him. Without thinking I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. He didn't respond for moment, and then started taking control. He grabbed my hips and pushed my back against a tree. His mouth dominating mine with a desperate need.

I felt his tongue dart out asking for my permission. I opened my mouth for him and we stood there kissing while his love and need swirled around us. When I needed to come up for air he began kissing and sucking on my neck. I pushed my love out at him and he started purring. My hands were tangled in his hair and I moved them down his neck to his shoulders.

"We should probably get back and tell them" I managed to speak through my panting.

"Fuck them" Jasper growled, and the sound turned me on even more. He pulled me to him as if we couldn't get close enough, and I agreed. We stayed like that for several more minutes just resting in each other's presence. It was such an odd feeling. It was like I no longer cared about anything but Jasper. And I knew he felt the same. I couldn't get close enough.

He broke us apart and grabbed my hand and met my gaze. The gold was completely gone and his eyes were as black as night. He sighed and closed them. "Your right." He said before picking me up off the ground and running.

When we arrived at the Cullen house, everyone was already outside. Emmett and Carlisle looked pissed, while Esme looked extremely concerned. Alice of course was bouncing with joy. "Jasper, I believe we have something to discuss." My stomach dropped in dread but Jasper just squeezed my hand and pushed calming juices into me. I squeezed his and sent him some gratitude. I couldn't help but mile at our silent communication that no one else could hear.

"You told them?" Jasper hissed at Alice. She shrugged in return.

"It was for the best."

I noticed Emmett's fists were clenched and he was seething. "So you think your mates then?" his voice was sarcastic and angry.

"Yes, Emmett. Bella and I are mates." Jasper answered; annoyed. Even Esme looked kind of angry at this.

"I think you should think this through before you make that assumption, Jasper." Carlisle answered with a steely voice. This pissed me off to no degree. In my peripherals I could see Jasper and Alice smirk at what I was about to do or say.

"What. The. Hell?" I screamed into Carlisle's face. To say he was surprised was an understatement. "What is wrong with you? You make a sorry excuse for a _family_. Jasper has never done anything wrong! Yet you all judge him because he's decided to become what he is…a vampire. Vampires drink human's right? Just because you don't doesn't give you the right to treat him like the weakling in your family!" My breathing was fast and I'm sure my blood pressure was high.

Suddenly I felt an arm wrap around my waist and looked up to see Jasper smirking at Carlisle. "Say hello to Bella's new backbone." Alice laughed at this and I was unsure if I should be offended or happy, until I felt Jasper send me some pride. I smiled.

Hey people! I'm SO sorry it took me so long. I had a very hard time this month. Life and Death. So no more 1 week promises :**/** I'm kind of at a loss as to where I should go from her so I will be accepting suggestions!:) And don't be afraid to tell me what you didn't like so I can change stuff I really haven't had any bad reviews yet so… Thank you everyone!

*Sorry these chapters are so short, but I really don't have the time to write long ones so sorry to people who have complained about that.


	5. Author's Note

_**Author's Note:**_

**Hey guys! Don't kill me….yet. But I'm sorry I haven't updated in….about five months? I COULD tell you the universal excuse that I do have a life outside of fan fiction, and family problems and what not, even if it is true. I COULD throw a big pity party for myself and throw my burdens on you. But I don't feel like doing that to you guys')**

**Sorry for my rant above ^….**

**Anyways….I have finally sorted out my thoughts and how I would like this story to play out. If you would be so kind as to answer the small poll on my profile I would be delighted! Its going to help me know what YOU guys would like to see. No promises you'll get what you want though:) **

**So I'm really sorry about not updating but I do have the next few chapters in mind. The thing is I looked over my past stuff and don't really care for it anymore. I thought about starting anew, but I don't really feel like ripping all of that plain out. So just please take the poll, leave a review, and be on your way darlings:)**

**P.S. To all of my reviewers…Thank you so much! Your reviews have kept me inspired with warm fuzzy feelings and cryptical criticisms. A super sexy Jasper kiss to all of you! **

***Just a little shout out to TheQuisling's story: Vampire Mating Academy. I started following it in about March this year…its truly different and I have spent many a nights obsessing over it. She hasn't updated in a while so go send her some love and inspiration! And check out her hilarious blog at thequisling(dot)blogspot(dot)com. **


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hello again, my lovely readers/reviewers! Also, my apologies to LisaF29…I didn't realize I was doing that, so thank you for mentioning it! To answer your question; yes, his eyes are supposed to be red. I just made some careless mistakes like that from all the reading of JxB fan fiction I do . So…onto this chapter. With lots of love ~ Katie**_

Jasper took my hand and we started to walk away, with Alice trailing on our heels like an excited puppy.

"That's it? Your just going to leave, Bella?" I heard Emmett's sorrowful voice behind me. I stopped in my tracks. Emmett had been like a big brother to me before they had left. Was I willing to just give him up? All over a silly little fight about whose mate I am? _But they left you Bella. Without even a simple goodbye, for heavens sake, _a part of me screamed.

Jasper leaned down and whispered so low in my ear that the family couldn't have heard. "We'll be back, I have some unfinished business elsewhere." I shivered as his cool breath trailed down my neck, then was suddenly gone as quick as it had come.

_Focus Bella, _I told myself.

Without turning around I replied, "I was taught by the best."

"And Rose, you can't just forget about her now that Edward took her! Hell, she was just beginning to _try_ to get along with you."

I couldn't stand to here the betrayal in Emmett's voice, and how heartbroken he was over her disappearance. Though, he did have a point. I couldn't just forget about Rosalie. It was my fault she got taken anyways. I turned back and slowly walked towards him. I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same. I could here Jasper's growly softly behind me.

"I'm sorry, we left you like that. We didn't want to, but it was wrong of us anyways to follow Edward more than our own feelings. We love you, we do." Emmett softly whispered into my hair. He released me and I turned to find Esme staring at me.

"He's right sweetie. We love you; all of us! I assure you that Carlisle meant no offense when he criticized yours and Jasper's relationship. But I think I speak for everyone when I say to be careful. He's a good man, but he's a dangerous vampire. Do you understand?" She had looked Jasper in the eye lovingly as she spoke to me. I could tell she actually did think of him as a son, but that she still felt the need to warn me of him.

"I understand, Esme." I answered, and she responded by kissing my forehead.

Finally, I came upon Carlisle. "I'm sorry for ranting at you earlier, but please understand you cannot tell me what to do, like Edward used to. I am capable of thinking for myself. I think of you as a father, and I trust you, just not as much as before. Don't betray that, Carlisle." I told him seriously.

Carlisle nodded in comprehension, and then smiled apologetically at me. "I apologize for coming across as so critical. I did not mean to tell you what you should do, just too simply warn you. You're like a daughter to me, Bella. I did not want to see you get hurt." He says grimly.

Although I'm a little put off by all of their distrust in Jasper, I accept each person's apologies. I look at Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle and smile at each one.

"Relax, this isn't a goodbye. We'll be back; we just need to…take care of some things first." Jasper says as he sends everyone a small dose of calm.

Jasper, Alice, and I had been traveling in Jasper's black camaro for about half an hour, we were heading out of Forks and we on our way to Seattle Airport. Jasper had said he had some business to tend to in Volterra, Italy. When I asked him what was in Italy, he told me of a royal family known as the Volturi. It was made up of Aro, Marcus, and Caius, who were the leaders. They were also surrounded by a group of guards (most of whom possessed a special ability) who served the three brothers of power.

"Alice." I heard Jasper's voice appear out of the awkward silence in the car.

"Hm?" She asked as she flipped through the magazine she was laid back flipping through in the back seat.  
"Would you like to tell me why you felt the need to tell the Cullen's of something that was none of there business?" his voice was calm, but I knew he was slightly annoyed inside.

"Yeah sure Jazz!" she said as she flipped another page and hummed a little tune to herself.

"Pay some fucking attention Alice." Jasper growled harshly at her.

"Okay, fine! I just thought that it _was_ their business that you guys are mates. They are your family." She answered halfheartedly.

"Actually Alice, I agree with Jasper. There would've been no conflicts between me and them if you hadn't decided to meddle." I said.

Alice looked at me like I was crazy. "Are you kidding me? If it wasn't for me you guys wouldn't have even ever gotten together!" she laughed obnoxiously, "Your welcome?"

"You expect me to thank you for…." I shook my head. "You know what, forget it."

I could see Jasper's knuckles tighten on the steering wheel almost at the exact same time Alice gasped in the back seat. "Oh. My. God." She exclaimed.

"What did Gucci just go out of business?" I asked sarcastically, causing Jasper to lips to slightly turn up, he sent me a wave of humor.

"Bella your future just…:" she laughed. "Never mind, I'll leave that as a surprise."

My stomach dropped. I wasn't sure how much I should trust Alice anymore. She had failed to see my disaster birthday party. And had been claiming just weeks before that me and Edward would be together forever. Then, she told the whole family about Jasper and I being mates, which was none of hers or the family's business. On top of all that she was simply a manipulative bitch, whether she tried to or not, her power the cause of it. Jasper looked over at my worried face.

"Alice. What did you see?" he asked harshly. Almost commanding her. She glanced at his dark eyes and hers slightly widen in fear.

"There will be someone there. At the castle, that will recognize her." She replied in a quiet voice. "More than one actually."

"Will any fights break out?" he growled. And I had to admit it turned me on; him being in control of the situation. He obviously was so intent on Alice that he didn't notice.

"No, they will all be too afraid of the one and only God of War" she laughed and winked mockingly. Jasper grabbed a hold of my hand and mumbled something along the lines of "As they should be".

It was about an hour drive to Seattle from Forks, and the drive was either filled with silence, or quiet arguments. Jasper pulled in and stopped the car. He was almost immediately at my door pulling me out by the hand. He glanced around warily and put his arm around my shoulder protectively, and began walking us toward the entrance. "Are they here, Alice?" he asked.

She glanced around then her eyes unfocused as she searched the future. She sighed, annoyed. "It's very blurry, but no. They do have eyes everywhere, however, as you know." The way she said it made my stomach drop in fear. Jasper held me tighter and nodded with his eyes narrowed.

Once we had boarded the plane, Alice left to sit in one of the empty seats in the back complaining about how I somehow interfered with her vision. I looked back at her once and to any human it would look like she was sleeping peacefully. Suddenly Jasper tensed up next to me and I turned back towards him. I put my hand on his cheek and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

He cringed back, and removed my hand from his face as his once red eyes darkened once again, "It's fine. There just happens to be a couple in the ladies restroom who can't seem to control their lust." He scowled and his jaw tightened. I laughed at his expression and grabbed his hand. His frustration was cute.

After our 15 hour flight from Seattle to Florence, Italy, we then had to travel for another hour or so into the wondrous city of Volterra. Jazz was in a very critical mood, seeming deep in thought the whole time. I was sure as to what he had been mulling about, and every time I would ask what business we had to attend to he would simply reply darkly that he and Aro had something to discuss, which his friend Peter had warned him about.

To be honest, I was rather overwhelmed. In a way the silence was welcomed; it let me have time to think things over. Everything had been happening too quickly for my "human" mind to process. I looked over my mental timeline of it all; Charlie basically throws me out after abusing me numerous time, I run into Jasper in the woods and discover that the family who abandoned me are back, Edward shows himself as a vengeful sadistic bastard, Edward (being much stronger than her) captures Rose and is currently waiting for myself or my family to hand me over to him, Jasper announces that I'm his mate. Last but definitely not least. I'm not sure what to think about him yet, he's obviously a lot more instinctual than the other Cullens. He seems to be the darkest too, but at times the sweetest man alive; or dead, depending on how you look at it. The truth was that I don't know him yet, which is why I should watch my back. He's protective as hell, and loyal but—

"Bella!" I looked up to se him staring down at me from the aisle of the plane. "Are you coming or not?" I glanced around and we were the only ones left apart from the few flight attendants who have annoyed looks on their faces as they chatted; impatient for us to leave.

"Right. Sorry" I laughed nervously. We walked out and into the airport which was filled with people. I began to wonder where the pixie was.

"Wanna tell me what ya were thinkin' about so hard back there?" Jasper drawled in his gorgeous accent.

"I was just thinking about what all has happened in the past four days. So much has happened. I'm just so—"

"Overwhelmed. I know. Empath remember? I'm sorry, you know." His eyes burned with an intensity I didn't understand. He must have felt my confusion because he continued. "Bella, you know most of my past now. I've told you the main points, but there's a lot more. But I refuse to tell you anymore until I know you're ready. All of this new information must be driving you insane." He smiled and smiled back. I had no idea he understood exactly how I was feeling. I placed a chaste kiss on his lips and sent him a wave of gratitude.

"Major Whitlock." A voice suddenly called in question behind me. Jasper impulsively pulled me behind him trying hard to stop the growl building in his chest, since there were many humans around us.

I peeked above his shoulder and saw two male vampires standing before us. One was about the same size as Emmett but much taller, if that was even possible. His hair was short, yet unkempt and wavy; dark as night. His eyes followed me and he winked with a large grin on his face. This caused Jasper to accidently let his growl out, which made several people turn their heads to see what the noise was.

The other man was much shorter than the Emmett-Look-Alike; or Jasper for that matter. Standing next to Felix gave the illusion that he was almost dwarf-like, when in reality he was probably about my height. His hair was sort of spiky and dirty blonde, and he had a sophisticated air about him with his hand together behind his back. His eyes were staring in my own, and a smirk slowly grew on his face. "She does smell absolutely mouth watering. Eh, Felix?" he stated, obviously trying to provoke Jasper.

Jaspers hand, which had been reached behind him and resting on my hip, tightened almost painfully. "Felix, Demetri." He greeted coldly. "What are you here for." He didn't ask it as a question, more of as a request.

"I believe that's the question we should be asking of you." The one I now knew as Demetri stated. He was trying to gain the upper hand of the situation, but Jazz was having none of that.

"If you don't answer me, so help me, I won't hesitate to rip your asses to shreds; Volturi or not." Yup, he meant business.

The larger one's eyes were the first to minutely widen in fear, "Our apologies, Major, Demetri meant no harm. However, Aro has requested your presence for a certain meeting; he said you would know what he meant."

"And I would have already been at the castle, had you two idiots not stalled me." Jaspers eyes were dark, and his grip hadn't lessened. I noticed Felix's eyes flicker over to me for an instant. "I also suggest you keep the mind of your dick to yourself, before I lose control in a fucking airport full of humans." His voice was low and gravelly, and have I mentioned: fucking sexy. Once he noticed my emotions his thumb rubbed my hip in acknowledgment.

Suddenly Alice, the pixie bitch, appeared out of nowhere. She put her hands up in front of Felix and Demetri, "Its okay guys. We were all just on our way there, no need for your help." She interrupted with a sweet smile on her delicate face. _Huh, maybe she is good for something._ "Go on now! We'll meet you at the castle. Buh-bye!" She went on as she kept pushing them back.

I almost laughed at the confused look on their faces as this tiny spitfire chick started pushing them out of the room. She looked like she was shooing flies away. When she was sure they were leaving for good she came back and spoke, "If we had followed them, it wouldn't have ended well for you two, or them." She clarified with a laugh.

Jasper turned towards me with his arms wrapped around me. I looked up into his face and his eyes were shut tight and his jaw clenched up. His Adams apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed numerous times, "You don't know how hard I'm trying not to simply claim and mark you right now. You have no idea what vulgar things were running through Felix's mind." He held me tighter and I placed my hand on his cheek, which he nuzzled into, purring.

"With you around he would have never been able to reach me." I replied while rubbing my thumb on his cheek trying to soothe him. He purred a little louder and opened his eyes. They were wide and gradually coming back to their crimson color. Yet there was still some black swirling around in them; staring into my soul.

"Jasper. Stop dazzling Bella, we told them we'd meet them at the castle, if we're late they might send out another 'search party'." Alice whined, annoyed, as she watched us having our moment.

_**Sorry, it's another semi short chapter but I just wrote this all up today! I've been on my honeymoon the past 2 weeks! My wonderful hubby took me to Jamaica! I hope you guys like this chapter, and the next one will be what happens in Volterra…who is going to recognize her? And why? Pretty soon we'll discover what's happening to Rosalie right now; poor thing! **_

_**Leave me some review my lovelys **_

_**~Kate!**_

P.S. **I'm sorry, that this one will not be a very quick updated story, but that is because I selfishly am starting another story too called ****Bittersweet Memories****, which take place post Breaking Dawn. It's about Bella's younger sister, Elizabeth, who was kidnapped at the age of 8. She gets saved by 'someone' and the counseling agency is letting her come home after 8 months. When she does she finds Charlie, who tells her where Isabella lives and she shows up and….er "surprises" her. She's going to have a kick ass personality and it will be a Jasper/Bella fic, as I LOVE our favorite Major. **


	7. Authors Note 2 I Will Continue

Hey guys! I promise I haven't given up on my stories! I just got back from studying abroad in France, but I will be returning to writing pretty shortly! Speaking of France, that brings me to my good news. French is my second language of choice, (I speak English, French, Russian, and a small amount of German) and so I've been reading some stories of different languages on Fanfiction.

I liked the story, That Was in Another Life (C'était dans une autre vie), by Roza-Maria. So I proposed an offer to her to begin translating it to English for my readers. She was overjoyed and accepted my offer, so I am starting that as a project, so you can check that out and help me send her some love. (: This is getting too long, but I love you guys, and had to tell you.

Thank you for reading my stories, reviewing, and supporting me, I've never recieved a bad review! So i guess what I'm trying to say, is I'm sorry I'm taking so long, but if you keep sending me motivation I will try to pop these babies out quicker. ;)

If you even took the time to read this, thank you! And thank you for sticking with me! 3


	8. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

**I had to write this and upload it off my iPhone so I apologize ahead of time for any mistakes. There will be things you might not understand yet in this chapter, but do not fear, they will be explained soon(:**

"Follow me." a pretty blonde with an Italian accent says to us, after we had arrived in the Volturi headquarters. Alice pranced off after her, prattling on about how cute her shoes were, and the woman replied that Alice's haircut really flattered her. I began to follow, but Jasper pulled me back to him and looked me in the eyes.

"Do not say a word, unless I tell you to. I don't say that to be controlling, but the slightest mistake could put us all in danger. Do you understand, darlin'?" he asked solemnly.

I nodded, and he pulled us after them. My brain was trying to wrap itself around the expansive and intricate walls and ceilings. Gold trim and roman looking murals embellished every surface. The flooring must have been renovated, as it was a random mixture of large black, red, and marble tiles. After making several turns into different hallways, we traveled up a small flight of wide stairs that led up to a great ornate door consisting of two ancient looking brass door knobs. On either side of the door were giant bowls filled with a clear substance.

The woman, who Alice called Gianna, stopped at the door and before pulling it open dipped her fingers in the pot, and brought it to each of our foreheads, and whispering, "Misericordia vobis".

I gave Jasper a curious look, and he rolled his eyes slightly. Gianna then held the door for us and we walked through into a room with just barely enough light for me to see. It was decorated just as, or even more, as the rest of the building, but seemed more authentic.

Around the room was a crowd of vampires, probably 50 or more, with differing expressions of hostility, fearful interest, or plain boredom. Seated in the center of it all were three handsome men. As soon as we had begun our entrance, the middle one stood with great show, and raised his arms in greeting. Speaking in Italian, he turned slowly in a 180, addressing the whole room, before gesturing to Jasper. The only thing I managed to make out was "Dio della Guerra", which I assume was him introducing Jazz as the God of War.

Some of the vampires reverently bowed their heads with their fists on their hearts, some narrowed their eyes or stepped back, and some cracked their knuckles or necks.

"Cut the crap, Aro." my mate growled out. It felt odd to call him "mate" in my mind. Yes, he was attractive as hell, but would I really want to be stuck with such a moody bastard for all eternity?

"I don't understand your reluctance to be present, my son. You know your place amongst my guard will forever be welcome." the man spoke out in an eerie, smooth voice, that was just slightly too high for a man's tone.

"You know why we're here. I'm sure the pain in the ass has already contacted you, yes?"

"You speak of the mind-reader. As a matter of fact, he has been here, complaining of losing his mate, who happened to be human..." he said as his eyes slowly transitioned to me. His stare felt examining; almost as if I was a bug to be squashed, or a steak to be savored.

"She is mine. Write it down in the book, and we will have no conflict." Jasper demanded.

"Nonsense, it is unheard of. A human mating with a vampire? I can see how you might be confused; she does smell...entrancing." he argued.

Jasper's snarl ripped through the air, and left a silence in the room, followed by cautious murmuring from the bystanders. His fingers dug into my hip, and, from his position behind me, he knelt his head to inhale my hair. A gesture I had seen Emmett do to Rose, or Carlisle to Esme. At such a threatening noise, the tall man from the airport stepped forward from the crowd in a counter threatening position.

Alice chose to speak then.

"You know not to antagonize him, Aro. If you are so wary of this situation, why not ask Marcus of their bond?"

"Very well. Brother?" Aro held out his hand for the man with the disinterested expression to take. When he did, Aro snatched it up and clung to the other man's hand with both of his own. His smile faltered, and then grew as his eyes became unfocused. He stepped away and laughed manically.

"How wonderful? How intriguing? Oh, I do love surprises!" he covered his mouth with his hands to contain his theatrical show of joy. "The bond is young still, but Marcus has not yet seen one with such potential, or such strength."

Jasper relaxed a little until Aro came closer and looked him in the eyes, and beckoned to me.

"May I?" At the responding hiss, he tried again. "Oh, don't get too wound up Major, I only wish to see what she sees."

Jasper relented after a moment, and nodded his head. Aro stuck his olive skinned hand out towards me.

"Come, dear. I won't bite." I figured he was attempting a joke, but there was honestly no humor poking through his expression. I assumed he wanted to read my thoughts, as he had done with Marcus, so I gave him my hand. Jasper's hold on me tightened to slightly painful, but it actually made me feel safer.

"Ah. She is a blank canvas." his brows furrowed. And he glanced at Jasper before making eye-contact with me, with a slightly worried expression. "A shield."

Alice turned towards Jasper, "That explains why Edward couldn't read her mind!" Jasper hissed at Alice.\

"The mind-reader too? She may be more powerful than we think-as a vampire of course." Aro murmured while keeping his eyes on me. Occasionally they would glance inquisitively at Jasper, before returning to me, which made both of us uneasy. "Prepare them a few rooms. I wish to converse later."

A few guards left the room and Jasper stepped forward. "That is completely unnecessary Aro. We have matters of our own to attend to back in the U.S."

"And you shall attend to them, just at a later date." Aro replied in a bored tone, while turning and walking back to his "throne", and waving a hand in dismissal. _So, apparently all vampires are that moody?_ Jasper glanced at Alice, and I noticed her eyes seemed slightly unfocused. No one would notice, unless they were aware of what was happening; she was in the middle of a vision.

**Hey guys. I know it's been awhile so for that I am sorry. For such an ancient empire type thing that the Volturi had going on in the books, I would have imagined a much more ceremonial and formal feel to their traditions. So if you don't like the small change I'm making please feel free to let me know, but I probably won't change it.**

**Throughout the Volturi chapters, you will see many Latin and Italian words. I figure such people as the three brothers, who had lived so long, would be more acquainted with Latin than the more modern form of Italian.**

**(latin) Misericordia vobis: Mercy unto you. (an allusion to vampires being "damned", but a polite and ritualistic greeting in the Volturi castle.**

**(Italian) Dio della Guerra: God of War**

**The book, the clear liquid, and more will be explained in the coming chapters. Leave a comment, my loves!**


End file.
